Dark Fairy
.png | cretype = Elite | rank = 1 | heal = 135 | crecla = Fairy | school = Life | damperpip = 90 | damsch = Life | minion = | minion2 = | world = Wizard City | location = Unicorn Way | descrip = Dark Fairies are a few of the creatures that you will find in Unicorn Way. You can find them at the end of the street near the Hedge Maze, along with the less common Fairy Queens that sometimes may be found roaming the streets. The Dark Fairies have the most health of all of the Unicorn Way creatures (besides the bosses and Rattlebones), and are arguably the most difficult to defeat. | spell1 = Lifeblade | spell2 = Life Trap | spell3 = Blood Bat | spell4 = Fire Cat | spell5 = Scarab | spell6 = | spell7 = | spell8 = | spell9 = | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 1-3 | hat1 = Crown of Seasons | hat2 = Fur-Lined Hood | hat3 = Novice's Hat | hat4 = Soot Stained Hat | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Novice's Robe | robe2 = Sturdy Coat | robe3 = | robe4 = | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Roughspun Shoes | boots2 = | boots3 = | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = | athame2 = | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = | house2 = | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Snow Shield | trecar2 = Storm Shield | trecar3 = Dark Fairy | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Spider Silk | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Blonde Strawberry | snack2 = Chocolate Strawberry | snack3 = Gummy Firecat | snack4 = Sugar Donut | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = Fairies Wear Boots | quest2 = Finding Out Why | quest3 = }}